


there was comfort in her sighs (dreams and ideas should not be the same thing) [incomplete]

by theukulelegirl



Series: the adventuring of random ships [1]
Category: dodie and friends
Genre: 80's Music, F/M, Like, SO, all the uwus go to evan uwu, also kinda based off of the song delicate by taylor swift, and instead of being obsessed with jazz, based off of la la land but not even close just a few small things are the same, bye, dodie's the one into music and jon's into acting, evan edinger is going to be her american boyfriend she h a t e s, honestly i love them both, i don't really ship them but i'm writing this anyway smh, i guess, she's obsessed with 80's music, um, yeah - Freeform, yes i love him and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theukulelegirl/pseuds/theukulelegirl
Summary: au. part one of (unknown). jon and dodie (basically) meet in a traffic jam and keep running into each other afterwards. is it fate, or is it just a coincidence?[basically la la land but with jodie. and a dodie in love with music, and a jon in love with acting.]





	there was comfort in her sighs (dreams and ideas should not be the same thing) [incomplete]

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh i hope u like this much!! (even though i haven't finished it) mwah! :')

dodie was exhausted.

and not just exhausted, but so tired she could literally collapse. so tired of life, and everything else. her boyfriend, her inability to keep a job, and the stupid fucking traffic jam she was in at the moment.

she wanted to cry and sob and break down, but she couldn't. she wouldn't.

"what the fuck is happening?" she asked herself, her eyes wandering to the street in front of her after hearing a car honking. "oh shit." she said, her eyes widening. because of her time wallowing in self-pity, she hadn't realised that the cars in front of her were gone. the car honked again.

she glanced into her rear view mirror and noticed a blond man scowling in her direction. "great. just great," she muttered, banging her head on the steering wheel. "of course it had to be today."

glancing behind her car again, she realised the car behind her was starting to go around her. hurrying to roll down her window, she got ready to show the guy what she was made of. when the guy looked her way, she flipped him off after she saw him flip her off. 

"what a fantastic day." 

••••••• 

when she got home all she heard was silence. "where the hell did hedy go?" she asked herself, looking into the mirror in the entrance hall. "is she out with that boy again?" 

she walked to the kitchen and made herself some tea. "what if i never get out of here?" she poured herself some tea and walked over to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair. she pushed it back in. "what if they're-" she cut herself off. "no, hedy's not that stupid..." 

she sighed, then sat her tea down on the table and headed off to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha lol bye


End file.
